


The Demons Inside

by animefascinator (haikyuuobsessor)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Violence, F/M, Murder, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/animefascinator
Summary: “Can’t hear you China.” She looked up and slowly, walked to the bars separating her and him. With one swift kick, the metal door broke open and it dangled off their hinges. The sound reverberated across the jail, and a few guards came to see what had caused the ordeal, swords sheathed ready to fight anyone that started the disturbance. Sougo raised his hand, stopping them from moving any further.“I said, take me to a real prison.” She turned back around and resumed her previous position.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, I placed a warning for depictions of violence, so please be aware. The graphicness of it depends on everyone because to me it's not that graphic, but maybe for someone who's not into fighting scenes at all, it will be. 
> 
> If you're expecting romantic or fluffy scenes, this fiction's theme is not them.

The scene unraveled in front of him should make him smirk and enjoy the suffering that the vermilion head was facing. Sougo was one always to go out of his way and make sure that Kagura was having a rather spoilt day.

But this one, it was just… _wrong_. He is currently standing outside the cell where they were keeping the Yato girl. The food that one of the officers placed inside her containment area was untouched. He was not keeping his promise from years back of feeding her three meals per day inside a place with bars if she’s not eating her share of food.

Kagura was leaning against the wall, head stuck on her knees that she brought up to her chest. All curled up as her now longer hair cascaded the side of her face. She was being detained anyway, so they had to take all her personal belongings including the hair ornaments she adorned so often, now leaving her hair untied.

“Oi.” He tried to make her talk. They all did actually. Even Gintoki and Shinpachi came by earlier to wreak havoc on the Shinsengumi when they figured that Kagura was under their roof, but the girl was adamant to stay, saying that she had committed a crime. A homicide, _two_ actually, which they later found that yes, there were two bodies left beaten and bloodied by the side of an alley, face unrecognizable by the sheer force of the blunt force trauma that the autopsy showed caused multiple bones fractured and their skulls left shattered inside their heads.

She was the one who turned herself in, even with her red qipao, the dark red blood drenching her clothing was a stark contrast especially the ones that speared across her pale skin on her hands and her face. She was unhurt, odd if she was the one to have caused all of those fatal hits on the two males, but yet again, she _was_ a Yato.

Seeing her not having fun was great, _if_ it was all his doings, but somehow, she had to take that job away from him and made herself miserable. And that was not something Sougo was enjoying. He wanted her to spout curse words all over, and shoot him with her umbrella but now she was all quiet and not moving, he was not having it.

“I know Danna doesn’t feed you, but you can’t be in here just for the free food y’know. We can still kick you out, or make you pay rent.” She said something back, but it was muffled by her thighs and hands that was covering her face.

“Can’t hear you China.” She looked up and slowly, walked to the bars separating her and him. With one swift kick, the metal door broke open and it dangled off their hinges. The sound reverberated across the jail, and a few guards came to see what had caused the ordeal, swords sheathed ready to fight anyone that started the disturbance. Sougo raised his hand, stopping them from moving any further.

“I said, take me to a real prison.” She turned back around and resumed her previous position.

“I don’t want the food. Starve me to death. It’s far better that way.”

* * *

 “Did we get any leads on who the victims are?” Sougo asked, as he stared at the rest of his first squad. He was the one who first saw Kagura when she entered the Shinsengumi grounds, which gave his squad authority to handle the case onwards.

Kamiyama flipped through a few pages on his notepad.

“They just got here about a few weeks ago, but haven’t really settled in. We have footage camera of them entering convenience stores buying food, but they just wander around, not staying at one place for a long time.”

“And the footage of the alley when the attack happens?”

“It was on the bad side of the neighborhood, so there are no security cameras working there.”

_What was she doing there in the first place anyway?_

It wasn’t in Kabukicho, and was located at a secluded part of Edo. The castle was on the opposite side, so Kagura wouldn’t have just stumbled there to go and meet the Princess.

A knock on the door caught their attention when Yamazaki poked his head in, looking very worried.

“What is it Yamazaki, everyone’s pretty busy here.”

“It’s China girl. One of our guards is unconscious.” Sougo cursed under his breath and he ran to where the jails are.

She was sitting on the floor, still leaning against the wall with her face towards the creaking door that was swaying by its hinge. After she damaged the bars on her previous cell, they had transferred her to another cell with slightly stronger bars. Guess, it wasn’t strong enough.

_Well, they would have been rich if they found an alloy strong enough to contain a Yato._

“ _Now_ would you take me to a real prison?”

Sougo was staring at her with his blank look, but he was starting to get irritated. He knew exactly what she was doing. Provocation was his expertise after all. If murder wasn’t enough to put her in, assaulting an officer though is a whole different thing.

“Fine. But there’s one thing you have to do.” She chuckled lightly at his demand, but both of them knew her answer since it’s obvious she was so desperate to get locked in, she wouldn’t say no.


	2. Chapter 2

“I know you like me Sadist, but do we have to be in a room together? I might smash your annoying face through that two-way mirror behind you and kill whoever that’s watching us right now as well.” He arched an eyebrow and smirked as he observed her.

“Relax, when I do get you alone in a room, I’ll keep it just private for the two of us.” He took his time opening her case file, and slowly aligned the photos of the victims in front of her one by one. He kept his gaze steady on her and he saw the flicker in her eyes for a second when he placed the first photo. Just as quick as it came, it was gone. She shut down again, face blanked, and expressions grim just as she did yesterday when they started interrogating her.

“Let’s start with something simple. Have you guys met, before-” he gestured at the pictures of the two men “- _this_.”

“No.”

“Why did you attack them then?” Another flicker.

“It doesn’t matter. They’re dead anyway.”

“But it does matter. You see, if they attacked you first then you fought back, you were just defending yourself China, you know the drill.”

“Yeah, but they didn’t attack me first. _I_ did. And no self-defense argument can cover the amount of force I had hit them with.”

“Tsk, that won’t do China, you need to tell me the truth.”

“I am.”

“You shouldn’t lie in front of an officer.”

“I am not.”

“Oh, but you are.”

“I am not!”

She wasn’t, _he was_ and he knew it. But she needed to be provoked. Sougo wanted her to talk and explain to him what had happened.

“You are. You didn’t attack these guys. Your hands barely had any injuries when we checked them. What’s to say that you stumbled upon them dying after almost got beaten this badly and was trying to save them instead. But you were too late and they died anyway, which explains all the blood you got on you.”

“Then why the hell would I turn myself in for a crime I didn’t commit? What do I have to gain from this. I did it, I know! What are you still questioning me for? It’s not that I’m defending myself, I’m turning myself in. Just lock me up already!”

“Then why hurt people you’ve never even met before?!”

“I don’t know!”

_Bingo!_

Kagura was breathing hard and she leaned back against her chair after realizing that she was almost face to face with Sougo from their screaming match a few seconds ago.

“You don’t know.” He repeated her words calmly as he carefully searched her eyes, for truth. And all he was seeing was a very confused and terrified Kagura. So fragile as her eyes swarmed with emotions trying very hard to understand her situation as well.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know why you attacked them?”

“No. Yes! I-I mean, I don’t know. I-I don’t remember.”

They were quiet for a second. Him giving her space to breath as she tried to calm herself down. Sougo was well aware of Yatos' killing tendencies. Hell, he met her brother and he knew much that she was suppressing her powers within herself because she didn’t want to become just like any typical Yato.

“Has this happened before?”

“Me killing without any reason?”

“You, not remembering after a fight.” She shrugged unsurely.

“Yeah, when I was 14. My Yato self _got out_. I don’t remember much about the fight, but I do remember how I turned that way. But this, I didn’t even know how I got there. The next thing I know, there were so much blood and the guys were dead.”

“You could’ve told us this yesterday.”

“And what? If I tell you that, would you lock me up?” He didn’t answer.

“Gin-chan would come and murder every single one of you to get me out. And who knows when I’ll start rampaging like a monster again. I could turn in the middle of the night while I’m sleeping, and kill Gin-ch- Oh god!” A sob broke out and she pushed the balls of her palms into her eyes, suppressing the tears from falling.

“Just please. Lock me up, _for good._ I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Is there anyone we know who’s expert with Yatos- or amantos in general?” Kondou asked. Since Gintoki was about to reveal his White Demon fangs to the whole Shinsengumi, the Chief made himself familiar with the case. The room was filled with the first squad members, a few other high officers and also Gintoki and Shinpachi who glued themselves to the tatami, daring anyone to remove them.

“The doctors that treated her when she had her summer flu barely know her biology. Maybe it’s how Yatos that have reached maturity act. They go out of control.”

“Now Shinpachi, she can’t be of age already.”

“Gin-chan, she’s 18. She’s of age already.”

“Don’t we know how to contact Umibouzo, maybe he can help clarify a few things.” Everyone stared at Kamiyama who suggested the idea like he had grown a second pair of head.

“And say what exactly? -” Gintoki cleared his throat and gestured as if he was talking to a phone “- ‘Oh hi Umibouzo-san, just a hypothetical question, is it normal for teenage Yatos to start killing out of the blue? Oh no, this has nothing to do with Kagura at all. No, don’t worry, your daughter is fine,’ is that how you pictured the conversation was gonna go?”

“Oh wait, she’s his daughter? That would be a bad idea then.”

“Are there any Yatos that we know who _aren’t_ related to her?”

“Yatos are an extinct clan, there’s only so few of them to begin with which makes it hard since most of them knows one another. Probably half of the clan is working under her brother.”

Gintoki raised his brows at that notion and snapped his fingers. “You know what, we don't have to contact a Yato that aren't related to her. We can just call one of Kamui's guy.”

“And risk her blood-thirsty brother to come and start killing us for locking her up here? Might as well call Umibouzo and ask him to join the family reunion while we're at it.” Hijikata piped in as he held his cigarette in between his fingers.

“No he won’t, because he won’t tell Kamui.”

* * *

“What are you doing here?”

“Because I’m the only one strong enough to kill you if you start going crazy again.” She raised her eyebrows at the sandy-haired Shinsengumi officer.

“ _Really_?” The incredulousness was thick in her question.

“And-” he pushed the food tray towards her “- someone needs to make sure you’re eating. So, eat up China.” She separated the wooden chopstick and grabbed the rice bowl as she dug into her food.

“Yu whon stad a chas agans me.” She said while chewing on her food and must’ve heard how incoherent she sounded as she swallowed the food quickly and repeated what she said.

“You won’t stand a chance against me.”

“Last time I checked, I am winning.”

“What are you? Stupid? _I_ am winning. Fighting a puny chihuahua like you is a waste of my energy anyway.” She huffed as she swallowed some more of the rice.

This was better, their familiar playful banter with each other. She, eating like the way she used to and he, smirking as he stared at her finishing her meal. They both grew up over the years but their relationship never changed. The useless fights still come up every now and then, be it physical or just plain arguments over the smallest things. And also, they trust each other to have their backs, not that they would ever say it out loud. Because even when they were cheering the other one up, they would always come up with a pretense for the purpose of their actions as something else. Something selfish that would only benefit them when they knew better.

Kagura drank her water but suddenly she felt dizzy and placed her hand on her throbbing head. Shaking her head slightly trying to ease the ache, she immediately felt this thumping all over her body. As though she could feel her heart beating but not just in her chest, but from every single muscle in her body as well.

“Oi, are you that big of an idiot to choke on water?” Sougo looked at her warily. She suddenly got quiet and her eyes pinched shut, eyebrows furrowed so hard they wrinkled her forehead. Then, she gasped for air as if she was drowning which made him flew across the room and got to her side while speaking on his comm to send the medic to her cell. Her hands clutching her chest and her body was doubled over but before he could even touch her, her hands grabbed his cravat and pulled him towards her.

The eyes that stared back at him caught his breath.

“ _Run_.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you really sure their contact information is around here?” Shinpachi asked as he looked through a bunch of papers inside Gintoki’s desk.

“Shut up and keep looking. Gin-chan knows what he’s talking about.” Gintoki goes through another pile of papers that was stacked on the coffee table.

“And you’re sure that this Abuto will answer and not Kamui himself?” Hijikata eyed the silver-haired ronin. Not liking his idea of contacting the right man of Kamui and making him keep secrets from his leader.

“Kamui is busy eating, I’m sure he’s in the kitchen if he’s not killing someone or sleeping. Ah-huh! Found it.”

A knock on the door stopped Gintoki from moving to the telephone.

“Sorry, we’re off for the day, but you can leave us a message and we’ll get back to you later. Thank you.”

The shoji to the Yorozuya slid open violently, shaking their place slightly as everyone looked at the front door to see who just entered their premise.

Lo and behold, a familiar vermilion head holding the signature Yato purple umbrella, not forgetting the smile so wide gracing the Yato’s face.

“Kamui-san. W-what are you doing here?” He walked inside as Abuto followed him a second later and plopped down on the chair opposite to where Hijikata was sitting at.

“I’m here to see my sister. Where is she?”

They all gave each other a panicked look, stuttering to find a viable lie while trying not to get murder.

“Uh- o-oh, Kagura-chan, she’s playing with Sadaharu at the park right now.”

“Woof! Woof!” The giant dog barked as he made his way inside before eating from his bowl, tails wiggling as he savored his meal. Shinpachi’s soul just left his body at that.

“Urm, I think she’s with Sougo. They’re very close and always hang around each other.” That piqued Kamui’s interest.

“Hmm, the police officer huh, interesting.” Abuto cleared his throat to grab Kamui’s attention again.

“Excuse us for intruding. Obviously all of you are busy currently, but we really need to see Kagura right now. Where can we find her actually? It’s quite… urgent.”

“Is something wrong?” The older Yato sighed before looking  back at Kamui as if to get approval for what he was about to say and Kamui shrugged his shoulders in return.

“There’s a drug going around that affects Yatos’ ability to control themselves. It has been in the black market across the galaxy for about a couple of months now, and we just heard that it has reached Earth now. So, we’re here to make sure that she’s alright.”

They all shared a silent look among one another for the second time that day, finding the last piece of puzzle to Kagura’s recent odd behavior.

“Yeah, actually, she’s currently-” Hijikata’s phone rang and he excused himself “- She’s currently being locked up in a highly secured prison over in an isolated island for committing homicide of two people. And we’re trying to figure out what happened actually since she said she can’t remember anything. We should go see her now, and tell her that everything’s fine.”

Hijikata’s frantic footsteps entering the living room grabbed their attention.

“Please tell me you guys have the cure for this drug?”

“We don’t, why?” Kamui asked as his expression started to panic slightly.

“Because I just got a call saying she’s beating Sougo to death right now.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is violent, so beware and considered yourself has been warned. But then again, this is my first time writing fight scenes, so it could be sloppy and quite hard to understand. Enjoy.

“What?” Her eyes blotched with red, wavered as they pleaded him to do as she said.

“ _Please…_ ” Another gasp and then Sougo felt his back crushed against the wall behind him. He tasted the metal stinging in his mouth and spit out the red liquid as he caught a movement before the wall next to his face crumbled into rubbles in a split second. He barely missed her punch through the wall as he dodged her by moving his head slightly to the side.

“Run.” Her voice strained as it crawled out of her throat, as if it wasn’t her own. She looked up at him, his red eyes meeting her now darkened blue pupils, which resembled a dark purple. They both knew something was wrong and she knew better that if he didn’t get out of her sight any moment now, he’s as good as mincemeat. So, with all her might as her consciousness started to fade out she grabbed his collar and threw him out of the room with as little force as she could, hoping that he managed to land on his feet and run away.

He fell on the floor with a loud thump on his side, and from the crack of it, he estimated that a few of his ribs were broken. His back still throbbed from when she pushed him to the wall earlier and he grunted as he stood up. His right hand immediately sheathed his sword and he went hiding behind a wall.

“This is Captain Okita Sougo, I order none of you guys to come to the solitary confinement area. This is urgent, and sent the medic back to their original post. She-”

His radio got pulled from his grip and flew across the room before it smashed the wall and shattered into tiny pieces. Didn’t wait a second longer, he tried finding another hiding spot as fast as he possibly could with his fractured ribs.

Kagura’s footsteps were steady across the floor and since she was the only one placed in this wing of the area, he didn’t have to worry about her facing off anyone other than him. Her steps went silent and he thought she might have exhausted herself and maybe was unconscious right now,  _which was very unlikely_. He took a deep breath before sneaking a peek, and what he saw was enough to make the hairs on his body stood up.

She was smiling, creepier than her brother’s smile, grinning from ear to ear, eyes wide open, red covering her dark blue pupils. And she just stood there, looking straight at him, with her head cocked to one side.

Sougo pulled himself away from the face he just saw and immediately looked at his hand that was holding his sword. It was shaking, and the sword clacking ever so slightly from the movements. The last time this happened, he was about to face Utsuro, and his body immediately registered how different their fighting levels were, but now, it wasn’t as if she was a lot stronger, well  _she was,_ but figured he didn’t want to fight her. Not when she was like this. Even if it meant to protect himself, he didn’t want to lay a hand on her. So his best chance to getting out of here alive is to knock her off her consciousness.

“I don’t get pay enough to be doing this.” He muttered silently to himself as he put down his sword and took off his cravat that felt suffocating around his neck.

Slowly, he revealed himself to Kagura- _no_ , not Kagura. That wasn’t her. Whoever or _what_ ever that was standing in front of him now was not her. He stared at her, as she stood stationary a few feet away from him.

The second she moved, he moved as well. They were running towards each other, and Sougo watched as her right hand flew from her side to his head but he jumped over her at the last minute before she managed to land a hit on him. He grabbed the hand that made its way to him and spun her around to quickly cuffed her to the nearest pole that was attached to the wall. He needed to act quick while he has a few moments to spare as the Yato figured out how to free herself.

He bet on her just snapping the metal handcuff or the pole, which gives him probably a few seconds, so he ran towards her to get her on a headlock. His money was not lucky that day but he figured that out a bit later when she grabbed him by his neck by surprise as he made himself towards her. She wasn’t distracted as he thought she would, she didn’t even try to get out of her chain, but merely was waiting for him to make his move, and like any prey, he did.

She strengthened her hold on his neck, choking him, and pulled him closer to her. Her cuffed hand searched his jacket before she grabbed the keys and smashed his head to the pole she was attached to.

Sougo cursed as he felt the pang of the metal that met his face, and his head throbbed loudly against his skull. Whatever was happening to her right now, her brain was functioning quite well. She wasn’t rampaging like a madman as he imagined. She was surprisingly calm, despite her frantic appearance. The worse kind of enemy is not the strongest one, but rather a calm one. He knew that all _too_ well, and right now, she was both. And he was there, rendered useless as he couldn’t fight back, no, he didn't want to fight back.

He pushed himself onto his knees as one of his hands grab hold of his left torso, applying pressure to contain the pain of his injured ribs that was shooting to his toes. Just as he was about to get up, he felt her tiny foot made contact with his already heaving chest. His body flew across the area and landed on the many desks and chairs arranged there.

_Shit, that really hurts._

He gasped for air a few times as his trachea constricts, making breathing felt like lifting a boulder 100 times his size. He blinked a couple of times and cursed even more when he could only see dark spots flying around his sight.  He has broken too many bones but the pain that was throbbing from practically every muscle he has, made it harder for him to pinpoint which part of him was actually injured. At this rate, he was really going to die.

Death wasn’t a rare thought that appeared in his head with him being a Shinsengumi member. But never did he thought that it was in the hands of one of the people he dared to call as friends. He only has so much of those, and the worse part in this was that he knew she wasn’t doing it voluntarily. She was not in control of her own body, and he berated himself because _as her friend_ , he couldn’t do anything to bring her back.

His train of thoughts stopped as he felt himself moved slightly so he was on his back. The blood from being smashed to the pole trailed on the side of his face, fogging his already darkened vision. The next hit was unexpected as her fist landed straight to the other side of his face and he threw out more blood. His consciousness was slipping away, as his vision faded in and out.

“Chi-na.” His face met another fist and it connected to where his head was already injured badly from the previous hits and his eyes fluttered shut.

_Damn it China, didn’t Danna tell you not to attack a man who’s already down._

He was about to give in to his throbbing pain that was screaming for him to just shut his eyes and rest, but something dropped on his face. A soft patter which made him opened his eyes. It was her tears, from her terrifying wide eyes, but her face was in deep pain as she looked back down at him. The creepy smile was still decorating her face yet he saw her expressions from within her, _from Kagura_ , who cried over the damage that she had done and was still doing.

A thought rushed into his head, but he felt how his body slowly began to shut down. He conjured every single energy he had left remaining in him and brought his hand up to cup her face. His thumb gently brushed the straying tears from her eyes.

“Kag-gura.”


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up with a jolt and a sprang of pain shoot through his entire body from that minute movement.

“Easy there Sougo.” He stared back at Kondo whose eyes filled with a mixture of emotions, from worried to relieved. The Shinsengumi Chief pushed his chest down gently so he was lying on his back again. Sougo closed his eyes and took a deep breathe to ease some of the pain that lingered from his earlier motion, especially the throb on his head that felt like someone was hammering him right in his brain.

When his head’s pain began to dull into a more bearable sensation, he opened his eyes again as he assessed his injured self. He was wearing an oxygen mask and he saw his chest wrapped with bandages from underneath the blanket that was covering his lower body. His head hurt the most, so he’s assuming that it was bandaged as well.

“Where is she?” The sound that came out of his mouth was nothing like his voice and he coughed the graveled feeling that came from his throat to ease the soreness. Kondo brought a glass up to his mouth and he swallowed the water in huge gulps, trying to quench his thirst that he didn’t know was there.

_How long was I out?_

“She’s with her brother.”

“Her brother?” The other male nodded and started explaining the situation.

Not long after Sougo fainted, Hijikata, Gintoki, Shinpachi alongside Kamui and Abuto arrived at the prison. Kagura was still on top of him as she continued to punch down, but not at the unconscious captain, but at the floor as her other hand directed it to not hit him. As if one part of her still wants to annihilate the male in front of her into a bunch of nothingness while another part of her was attempting to make sure that that won’t happen. Kamui had to snap his sister out of her Yato self by calling out her name for quite a while before she fully gotten control of herself.

They all investigated about the drug that was affecting Yatos and got to the source who was selling them to figure out who exactly that had given them to Kagura. Turns out it stemmed to those who held grudges against Hosen down in Yoshiwara. But since the previous King of the Night was dead, they have been targeting Yatos in general and one that they had found easily on Earth and in Edo specifically was Kagura. They had planned to make her go violent and kill more people so that everyone will start not to trust the Amantos which will finally cause an upright movement to drive them out of the planet.

“Have they caught the people responsible for this?”

“They’re being interrogated as of right now. Toushi left about an hour before you woke up just now to head the questioning.” He nodded his head as all the information began to sink in and when it registered to him, he was seriously pissed at those people.

“When can I leave?”

“You just woke up, I don’t think-”

“I want to kill those bastards.”

“Sougo, it’s not the time to be thinking about them.”

“She was scared!” That made Kondo closed his mouth before he even had the chance to retort his plead.

_Shut up Sougo._

He tried biting his tongue as to not explain his words any further. He still has an image to maintain in front of his Chief and like hell he was going to let him know that he was worried about the Yato girl that he had grown accustomed to after 4 years of innocent rivalry. He still remembered how absolutely terrified she looked that for others seemed like it was not the case since Kagura looked like a reincarnation of a nightmare, but he saw right through her and within whatever that held her captive that day, and she was absolutely terrified. 

Instead, he focused on pushing himself to a sitting position which was a bad idea because his muscles were screaming inside his body, begging to keep resting.

“Stop, Sougo. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” He swatted Kondo’s hands that were holding him back while ignoring the pain that was pounding inside of him.

“I’m not done talking yet, would you listen-”

“Kondo-san! I need to- just let me do this one thing. Then you can strap me back into this hospital bed for as long as you want. Those assholes aren’t allowed to even get an interrogation. They should just get beheaded for what they did.”

“Okay.” Sougo stopped and blinked at Kondo.

“ _Okay_?”

“Yes, okay. I’ll let you out. _But_ … not to see those idiots.”

“What? Then where-” He stopped talking as Kondo held up one of his hands.

“I’m bringing you to see China-girl because she’s leaving with her brother soon.”

* * *

“Do you have to leave so soon Kagura-chan?” She nodded to Otae who was facing her back, hands still busy as she packed her stuff into a small bag. She didn’t bring much clothes with her, because she knew when she joins her brother’s seventh division, she’ll be given a similar piece of clothing as the others. Sadaharu nudged her side as he whimpered next to her, obviously saddened by her sudden decision to depart from Earth. Kagura turned to face the giant dog and gave him a huge hug.

“I’m sorry Sadaharu that I can’t bring you along. I’ll be training for most times and we’ll be inside the ship for most days so I can’t really take you out on walks and stuff. Gin-chan and Shinpachi promised that they’ll take care of you, so you don’t have to worry okay?” She scratched him under his ears when she only got a higher pitched whimper from Sadaharu.

“Have you gone and visit Okita-san?” Kagura’s hands paused from patting Sadaharu’s fur.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? I’m sure he’s not going to blame you for what happened.”

“He’s not, but I still am. If only I was stronger to resist-” Otae dragged her body to face her. Kagura has grown a lot over the course of 4 years and are now standing a couple of inches taller than the hostess.

“That is not true. Your brother even told you that the drug was made to make you act the way you do. No amount of strength or self-restraint can prevent what happened.” She pulled herself away and went to her bags sitting in her closet to avoid the look Otae was giving her.

“I’m not doing this again Anego. I’ve given it a thought for almost a week now and I’m not changing my mind. He’s fine. That’s all that matter.” Before Otae could add anything to that, Gintoki entered the Yorozuya with a fairly large neatly wrapped rectangular box in his hands. Shinpachi was at his tail with two large plastic bags that was clearly filled with Sukonbu and Kagura’s eyes watered from the sight.

“Are those for me?” She asked as she made her way to the two males with a smile ghosting her face.

“What? You think Gin-chan can waste more money on you than he already have? We’re barely eating as of right now, these Sukonbus are for- Ouch” He rubbed the back of his head that throbbed from the hit Shinpachi gave him.

“It is Kagura-chan. We’ll help you carry these to the ship. Is everything packed already?” She took another look around the place that she had called home for about 4 years now and sighed deeply thinking that it will be a long time before she’s going to see all of this again. She looked at everyone present in the room and again, it will be awhile before she’ll be able to meet these people she has grown to love and care about and proudly call her family.

_If she ever does come back again._

With a deep sigh, she nodded her head, forcing her tears to stay because she promised herself she would not cry when today comes. Because she made a decision already, and even though it was a tough decision, it was certainly a decision that she needed to make.

“I’m ready.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Okay kid, I guess this is it.” Gintoki ruffled her hair and he wondered about how quick these kids that once ran behind him grew up and are now leading the way instead. Kagura before who stood a few inches above his hip now almost as tall as him.

_Keyword is almost. Gin-chan is still the main character, so he needs to be taller than his counterparts._

“Another parting gift, but don’t open it right now. Just when you’re already inside your ship.” She took the neatly wrapped box handed to her and said her thank you at the guy who she had the privilege to consider as her guardian for all these years. She would’ve been lost if it was without Gintoki who helped her throughout everything and she learned a lot. But as she grew older, she needed to learn more, something that the perm-head can’t teach her but something that her brother and her clan could.

She bid her farewell to everyone that came, and almost everyone from Hyakka was there since they played a large role in helping them to track down the real culprit behind the drug distribution when they figured that they were from Yoshiwara.

Kagura stepped into her room in her ship and obviously it was bigger than her closet room. There was a bed, a dresser and a small window right next to the wall of her bedside table. A knock on the door startled her back to reality as her brother entered her room.

“Do you wanna call Papi and tell him that you’re leaving already.”

“Yeah, sure. But not right now.”

“Okay, food’s ready if you’re hungry. And just a heads up, you’re in a ship full of other Yatos, so you might wanna eat first before they finish all the food.” She chuckled at that before telling him that she’ll be down in a few minutes.

Kagura walked to her bed and faced the window as she stared at the clear blue sky and the sunlight which she had spent sheltered under her umbrella from and yet she knew she’ll missed so much off. Sitting on the mattress as it dipped slightly from her weight, she held the box. The ship hasn’t moved yet, something practical about refueling and checking their engines that would take a few minutes before they’re ready to depart. Slowly, she unwrapped the box and gasped at the beautiful white qipao with red decorations on the neck piece and the sleeves. As she pulled it out of the box, she saw the pattern at the bottom of her qipao to realize that it was from Gintoki’s kimono.

“That’s a little too pretty for you isn’t it?” She stood up and turned around to her door where the source of the voice was coming from as she instinctively grabbed her umbrella to attack the intruder. But her hands wavered as she realized who it was and swallowed a lump in her throat, seeing Sougo’s painful condition.

The right side of his face was covered with bandage to heal the swelling of the punches that no one but her who put it there. The other side of his face had a few stitches that elongated from his cheek to his eyebrow, undoubtedly the hit from the pole was so hard it broke his skin that made contact with the steel. Her eyes trailed down and she could see the bandages on his chest underneath the opening of his hospital gown where she had kicked him to the chairs and desks. She couldn’t see what’s below but she was sure more bandages were wrapped on his torso trying to heal his broken ribs.

She remembered them all. How, she didn’t even know. Because during the first attack she didn’t recall anything at all. But with Sougo, she remembered every single sound of his broken bones, every smell of his blood, every punch and kick that she threw at him, everything but she could do nothing except to watch as her monstrous hands almost killed the Shinsengumi officer.

It haunted her every night for the whole week and she decided that no Earthlings should ever feel what she made Sougo felt. At least if she loses control now, she’s surrounded by other Yatos that has better healing capabilities than mere humans, and far stronger at handling her attacks.

“My eyes are up here China.” Her eyes went back up to stare into his eyes, seeing the glint of amusement and the smirk that he dared to pull when he looked like he was ready to faint at any moment.

“I wasn’t checking you out you idiot, not when you look beaten up like that.”

“So you’re saying that when I’m not beaten up like this, you do check me out?”

“In your wildest dream.” He shrugged at that and slowly walked into her room.

“What the- stop moving!” She jumped over her bed and pulled the chair that was on the other corner of her room before guiding the battered male to it. He huffed out a raspy breath as he landed on the chair and closed his eyes to ease the aching muscles inside of him.

“What are you even doing here, you can barely stay awake?”

He opened his eyes and stared at her as she lowered her body so that their eyes were on the same level with one of her hands placed on the armrest of the chair. Her azure eyes, her familiar azure eyes that he had known for so long stared back at him with worry swirling in them.

“You were leaving without saying anything. So, I had to come.” She lowered her gaze at that and pulled her hand away before retreating to sit on her bed as she put some distance between the two of them.

“Oh. I-I’m sorry.” They were silent for a few seconds and it was deafening their surrounding more than any sounds ever did.

“That’s it? You’re sorry.” She blinked back the tears that was threatening to spill hearing his words.

“You’re right. Sorry is never enough to justify what I did. But I truly am sorr-”

“Has no one ever taught you how to apologize properly before?” She jumped slightly from his interruption.

“Look at me, China.” Her guilt was starting to diminish as she stared at the stupid smuggish smirk that the sandy-haired male was wearing.

_That idiot Sadist is totally enjoying this._

Even when her hands tingled to just punch his expression off his face, she couldn’t ignore how absolutely beat-up he was, emphasized by the amount of bandages, swelling and bruises he had decorating his face. Yeah they fought all the time and yes there were times when they did fight to the point of injuring one another, but never to this extend. Never to the point of them actually trying to kill each other. She stared back down to her hands as they clamped shut with cold and released it before looking back at him.

“Hit me.” They stared at each other for a few deafeningly silent seconds before Sougo released a loud sigh and stretched his head back to rest on the chair.

“Give me your umbrella.”

“Why?”

“Because China, if it isn’t obvious to you yet, I can barely do anything right now, so give me your umbrella, it’s easier to just shoot you than to hit you.” She passed him her purple umbrella that she had used against him so many times before and watched as he held it, trying to keep his hold steady in front of her. The umbrella was aimed at her forehead by only inches and she closed her eyes as she waited for the blow.

“Bang!” She opened her eyes hearing his mocked voice as she felt the tip of her umbrella flicked lightly against her forehead and saw a familiar red eye mask hanging from it. Sougo lowered the umbrella and his sleep mask dropped on her lap before placing the weapon leaning against the side of his chair and pushed himself up to walk out of her room.

“Wait- what- stop moving you ass!”

“I’m fine China, don’t need your-” She appeared next to him and before he could protest even more, he felt himself getting lifted from the ground. His eyes widened at her as she grinned at him before walking out of her room with him firm in her hands bridal style.

“What? You’re pretty light.”

If it was in any other circumstances, he would’ve jumped out of her hold and endure the pain. But she was smiling, so it was good enough for him, and he was seriously having a hard time walking anyway, so might just enjoy the ride.

“You didn’t shoot me.” Kagura said as a matter of fact as she realized that he was getting comfortable with his eyes closed as they navigated their way out of the Harusame’s ship.

“Hmm? Oh. I guess you owe me for next time then.” His eyes shot opened when he felt her jump all of a sudden from the ship to the harbor before slowly putting him back on the ground. Everyone else just watched in awe at the two, actually being civil.

“I guess I do.”

Yes, she will come back again. And she will meet all of these people again. Her family, her friends and her rival. Until then, she will train and become stronger than she already is. Until then she will only have his mask to remind her of this little favor he's letting her slip with. And until she knows she can control her Yato self from ever resurfacing again, even after getting drugged, she will only have the memories at Earth with these friends and family she had acquired over the years to go by each day.

“Kagura, we’re going!” Abuto shouted from the dock and she gave everyone a last look. She jumped up and landed gracefully next to the elder Yato as she put on her familiar cheerful grin and waved back to everyone who was seeing her off.

“You know if you don’t kill him, I will.” Kamui perched next to her as he as well looked down to these Earthlings who have made his sister felt as if she was home and gave her a family, even if it wasn’t blood tied.

“I’ll kill you if you touch him.” She hissed between her teeth while still smiling and he just laughed at her reply.

_I'll still kill him when she tells me she's getting married with that police officer._

* * *

“Sougo, what’s that under your robe?” He looked down into the front pocket of his hospital gown and fished out a very familiar hair ornament before smirking slightly at the object.

“A promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it. Hope you enjoyed that. Like I said, not much romance. But Kamui being the _great _brother he is, senses something going on between those two, even if they're both unaware of it. Again, just let me dream peeps.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Have a great day/night._  
>  _


End file.
